


Chapter 2

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the Reader's first date.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Holy fuck, Dawn! What was I thinking?” you screamed from the bathroom, nervously prepping for your first date with the amazingly cute doctor that had asked you out in the middle of your sex shop. “What did I get myself into? This guy works for the FBI and I own a sex store. How is this ever going to work?”

Dawn shuffled up to the door of the bathroom to see Y/N frantically adjusting her hair in a million different ways. “You don’t know unless you try. It may work, it may not,” she said, coming up behind you and adjusting your hair to the perfect first-date style, casual and cute. “But even if it doesn’t, maybe you can just do this guy for fun? It would be so unlike you, but that doesn’t mean you can’t. He sounds cute.”

“His colleague, Luke Alvez, was cute too. You’d like him. I don’t get the feeling this Dr. Spencer Reid would be cool with a sex-only situation, and frankly I’m not into that either. Help me figure out what to wear,” you said, walking to your bedroom.

Dawn followed closely behind, immediately diving into your closet to pick out your outfit. You were too nervous to think straight. What if this guy thought you were beneath him? He was an FBI profiler after all. You were by no means dumb, you’d even consider yourself intelligent, but maybe he’d realize this was all a big mistake, and after you ended your last relationship with your cheating, scumbag ex, that would definitely be a blow to your ego. You looked over to see that Dawn, your extremely provocative, I-don’t-give-a-fuck-what-people-think-of-me best friend, had picked out a deep red halter top and a leather pencil skirt (which you hadn’t worn in forever). “Are you insane?” you asked in horror. “I’d like to date this guy, not pick him up on the corner.”

She sighed. She desperately wanted you to “think outside of the box” once in a while, but it wasn’t that easy for you - you needed the right person. “Alright, Y/N, how about this?” She was holding up a pair of dark-wash jeans, a gray fitted t-shirt and a black bomber jacket.

“That’s good. That’s cute. And that won’t scare him away, which I’m already petrified of. Thanks,” you said.

“Anyone,” she said emphatically, plopping herself on the bed next to you, “who runs away from you is an idiot. You’re beautiful, nice, funny and smart. If this guy is a genius like you claim, he’ll hold on to you. You and I may be totally different, but you’re my bestie for life and you deserve the best.”

You smiled and turned to her to give her a hug. “Thanks, Dawn. I love you.”

She kissed your cheek, “Now get dressed, get out there and jump his bones!”

“Dammit, Dawn!”

\----------------------------

You and Spencer had decided to meet at the local Thai restaurant for your first date. Walking up to the restaurant, you almost turned around, but Dawn’s voice lingered in the back of your head to give it a chance. He was already there, sitting at the table. When he met your gaze, he gave you a small wave, calling you over to the table. “Hi, Y/N,” he greeted, hesitantly putting out his hand. He must’ve been trying to get used to physical contact with people. Maybe he wasn’t used to it often. “How are you?” he asked.

“I’m good, Spencer,” you replied, taking your seat across from him. “A little nervous, actually, but all in all I’m good.”

He looked surprised. “Nervous about what? Our date?” he guessed, seeing you look around the restaurant.

“Yea, a little bit,” you nodded.

“Why are you nervous? I swear I’m nothing to be nervous over?”

You spoke matter-of-factly, explaining how time-and-time again, you’d gone out on dates only to have the guy running when you explained what you did for a living.

“Well, that doesn’t scare me,” he said, after you’d placed your orders. “We all have different sides of us that others don’t necessarily see. And I know you said, you were ‘vanilla,’ but whether you are or aren’t, it’s okay by me.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this could work after all. He really was cute and sexy all rolled into one tall package.

“How about we not talk about our jobs at all for the first date?” he asked. “Then if we go out again, we can bring it up later.”

“That would be great!” you laughed, relaxing into the restaurant booth.

Over the next two hours, you and Spencer talked about everything but your job. You’d asked him about his. How long he’d been with the BAU? Did he ever imagine doing anything else? You wanted to ask if he’d ever been shot or attacked or anything, but figured that could also be asked at a later date. You told him about your family - you were very close, as well as your college days - pretty boring too, except for meeting Dawn. She was definitely different - and you loved her for it.

“As a matter if fact,” you said, thinking of Luke, “if your colleague is single, I think she’d love him.”

He picked up his glass to toast yours, “Well, if she is anything like you, I’d like to introduce her to him.”

You blushed at his kind words. You hadn’t blushed since high school. Goddamn it felt like a childhood crush. 

Feeling like it was your turn to be a bit forward, you leaned in and asked, “So, do you think we’ll be giving a second date a chance?” The food hadn’t even arrived yet, but you had a good feeling about him.

“Absolutely,” he smiled. “And don’t worry, we can put off talking about your job for as long as you’d like.”

You had to talk about it eventually. “Good, I’m fine talking about it to you as long as you’re not freaked out by it, but let’s just say, if this goes anywhere, I might want to wait a while before telling your friends what I do for a living.”

Spencer snorted, practically spitting out the first bite of his food, which had just arrived. “Well, Luke saw me ask for your number, so that’s one down.”


End file.
